Grojband A Shocking Yet Tempting Development!
by Freelance360
Summary: *WARNING! UNEXPECTED BEGINNING!* Corey who is now 17 and also no longer dense about his surrounding goes visits his best friend Laney to talk with her about something very important but instead of going through that Corey witnesses something that will change his relationship with Laney forever!
1. WTF!

**A/N: Wassup fellow Grojband fans and CoreyxLaney fans. While I was writing my other Grojband fanfic between me and you I came up with this little idea a few days ago. I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT! for the storyline **

**NO ONE'S POV**

_We see Corey who is walking over to Laney's house to have a chat with her about an upcoming performance. Also he has 'something' else he wants to talk to Laney about. Corey Riffin has grown through the years, now 17 years old and pretty good looking. Corey has put on some muscle as well as height as he now is standing at 6'2. He has let his hair grow out a little but you can't really see it because of his hoodie. Corey also still wears bout the same outfit but now he also wears a grey hoodie with the grojband logo on the right side of the chest area with orange inside the hood area. Things have been looking good for Core and Grojband as they're brand has been starting to get some significant notice. Not only that but their arch rivals otherwise known as "The Newmans" disbanded 2 years ago but they all keep in touch since…they are now a part of Grojband as not only substitute help but also they help out with the bands promotions and setting up the band's performances. Corey arrives at the Penn's residence which is a nice two story house and walks up to the porch and knock on the door. _

**Corey's POV**

I hear someone with a feminine voice says "Coming!"

Moments later the door opens and I see the woman who looks similar to bassist Laney but is more developed and it's no one other than her Mrs. Penn, Lanes mom. She looks to be in her mid to late thirties. She has long flowing red hair which is long along with onyx black eyes. She has a somewhat curvy figure along with an outgoing about her. She is wearing a plain white t-shirt with black sweatpants.

She smiles at me and says "Hey there Corey. You here to see Laney right?"

Replied by saying "Hello Mrs. Penn and yes ma'am"

"Well come on in" says Mrs. Penn who welcomes me

I then casually walked into the house and followed Mrs. Penn into the living room where I then see Mr. Penn. He looks like your average office working dad A.K.A. Mrs. Penn polar opposite. He looks like he's headed to work with his office attire on. He has a pearl black crew-cut haircut that went along with his pale skin and blue eyes. At that moment I thought about how someone with such a carefree liked someone like him. Plus I wondered if Lanes had any of his traits but I would quickly reject those thoughts by saying

"Naw Lanes doesn't seem to be that type of person" I said to myself. Afterwards Mrs. Penn asked me about how everything is going with school, life, the band, and etc. After that's Mrs. Penn called out Lanes name and didn't receive a reply. Mrs. Penn then again called out Lanes name but in a louder tone and like the previous time there was no response. I then told Mrs. Penn not stress herself out and that I'll just go get Lanes myself and since it wouldn't be the first time I was in her room Mrs. Penn didn't mind. She also told me that she will be going over to a friend's house and for Lanes and me not to go wild. I simply smile and say the usual don't worry and take care.

So with that Mrs. Penn left and I then went upstairs to Laney's room. As I was going up the stairs I started to think about the main reason I was here and no for once it wasn't about the band. It was about something more. The reason was to talk about our relationship.

I've started to develop romantic feelings for Lanes back when I fourteen but already knew Lanes loved me since I was 12 but I just didn't want our friendship and the band to be ruined if we started dating.

But now I can't hold in my feelings anymore. Especially with how Lanes has grown. She has grown a little bit taller and is around the average height of a girl which is around 5'5. Not to mention no one and I mean no one can call her a dude no more since she has developed at 15. Lanes has become absolute eye-candy with a now seductive curvy figure. She hasn't done any significant changes to her hair except letting it grow out so it stops around the middle of her back. Plus, she has dressed a little bit more girly but she still adds her tomboy flavor in there. Lanes turns heads wherever she walks now and it's not surprising since not only does she have the figure but she has the "Top and Bottom" requirements to receive the lust-filled glares and it's not getting any better with the bands reputation soaring. Also I can't tell a lie When I say at times when I'm with her I tend to give her the same glares.

But what made me fall in love with her happened before she started to develop when we were going nowhere with the band. For the first time ever I started to cry and as I recall I never cried. Lanes was there for me when I needed someone the most. Of course my best buds Kin and Kon was there, but something from Lanes just tugged my heart strings. Yes I know I said heart strings that's how serious it was. She was able to give me strength to not only get the band out of the slump we was but also get us noticed But even though Lanes appearance has changed her personality is still the same. I smile while I think about her as I'm walking on the stairs. As I get closer to Laney's room I started to her slights groans.

"What the hell is Lanes doing? Is she trying to pull something out?" I pondered as I continued to proceed closer to Lanes the noises grew louder. When I arrived to Lanes door it appears to be slightly open. So I took a peek through it and I saw the unspeakable that I could only whisper three words

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I sees Lanes who is still in her PJ's sitting on the lap of our former arch rival Carrie who is 'exploring' her nether regions with her fingers. Carrie like Lanes matured to be quite a looker herself as the years went by. But that was the least of my problems, my main problem is that the girl I was about to pour my feelings out to is getting hot and bothered by another woman. Without even thinking I quietly but quickly went down the stairs and left the Penn's residence and dashed on home and into my room where I then slammed and locked the door. I then fell face first into my bed and thought to myself

*Mrs. Penn its not me you should be worried about making your daughter hot and bothered*

**A/N:Whoowee! Now by a show a hands who didn't see that coming? How will Corey recover from this? And what will Laney and his relationship come from this? Will you gotta wait until the next chapter :P. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	2. Black and Blue

**A/N:Wassup everybody! Heres another chapter and also I would like to introduce one of the OCs of my first Grojband fanfic "Between Me and You" Toni, who will be making a appearance in this chapter. Well anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoy**

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT for the storyline **

**Coreys POV**

It's been a day since I saw Carrie and Lanes doing the unthinkable. I haven't been able to take the visual clips out of my head since then and because of that I am now cooped up in my room with nun one but a white tank top and black sleeping pants along with my friend and consultant Toni. She is just like a little sister to me…..a very hot blooded but caring little sister. She is 15 years old, but in the same grades as me and the others thanks to her genius brain. I first met Toni a few days before I began high school and she was a small figure punk girl with plenty attitude barring that she was has 12 at the time. But now as the years have passed she is now a nicely figured punk girl with attitude. Toni sports a skrillex hairstyle with midnight black colored hair with a blood red stripe and royal blue stripe next to it. She has a decent golden brown tan along with blood red eyes, but if you look closer you can see that they're contacts. Shes wearing a black t-shirt, with black jeans with little spikes on them, and black converses. She has the Skrillex symbol tattooed on her right hand and the Avicii tattooed on her left hand. On her wrists she has about 9 wristbands on. there are five on her left wrist with a survival strap and there are 4 on her right wrist with a rope bracelet and a red g-shock watch. She also has a some scars on her body. The most noticeable ones is the one right above her right eye and what looks like a punctured dog bite on her right cheek that makes one cheek look bigger than the other.

"Ok Core what's happening with you?" asks a very concerned Toni "I've never seen you this bummed out and we've seen Trina when she goes ultra-berserk"

I sighed when Toni asked me what was going on which ticked her off. She then started to continuously ask me and even threaten me to pry the answer out of me. But instead of telling her I would simply say

"Hakuna Matada"

"So you really aren't going to talk to me?" asks Toni

"Hakuna Matada"

"Do you think that you're damn funny Riffin?"

"Hakuna Matada"

"I'm about to put my foot up your ass"

"Hakuna…Matada"

This really set her off to the point that she then went to my ear and whispered the words I thought I would ever hear again. That whisper made me get outta of silent state and gives Toni a mean glare as if I was about fight her. Instead of doing that I just calmed myself down and attempted to put myself in my emo state, but Toni wasn't having that as she tossed me out of my bed. Angry with her I hissed

"Just leave me the hell alone dude! Can't you tell I don't want to be bothered with your bullshit antics?! "

Toni then looked at me and said with a confident smile "Wasn't you who asked me to be here because you had a hard time facing a certain problem? I did this because it sounded like I was needed and that you were over the edge"

"Well forget about it now" I said in a somber tone "It doesn't bother me anymore so you can leave and do what you was doing before I called"

"Bullshit Riffin" saYs Toni "Even though I was cuddled up with Brady I answered your call because you're one of my most close friends, so whether you like it or not you're going to tell me what's the deal. Or do I have to spread the information about that lil past event at Nick Mallory's and Mina's engagement party? "

My eyes blew up like deer does when they see the headlights of a fast approaching car. I rushed to Toni and said with a scared tone

"Please dude anything but that dude. I haven't even told Kin and I usually tell him everything"

Toni then interrupts me and says "Yeah everything other than your 'little' incident"

I sigh and flip Toni the bird in which she laughs and gives me another slick remark. Time passes and with her endless prying I finally open up to Toni and tell her what's going on. I first start off by letting her know that I hold romantic feelings for Lanes. Toni in return says

"Well, it's about damn time dumb ass. Do you know how long Lanes was trying to make you see how she loves you? I mean come on man! Even Kon could've figured it out if he really tried…"

I nodded my head and agreed as she kept on insulting me which lasted a few more moments. I then told her when my feelings for her started. I went all the way back to when we first hit our slump and how she helped me through it along with the help of the twins. After that I started talking about my visit at the Penn's residence after doing so Toni sat on my bed beside me and instead of showing a face of confusion and shock, she was laughing without remorse of my situation. She looked at me and said these words

"So you telling me Lanes is a lesbian now?!" asks a laughing Toni "Plus she did that with Carrie?! That's priceless! "

I then said with malice in voice "That's not damn funny man! "

Toni would then reply by saying "I know….I know what's funny is-"Toni then quickly stopped laughing and says with a straight face and tone "What's funny is how you ran out of the house like a little bitch in those dramatic movies"

At that moment I heard those words from Toni I got furious at her for being cold but I then thought to myself

*This is why I called Toni because he gives people his observations and opinions 100% unfiltered honesty*

Toni then continued on to say "Look man Lanes has had deep feelings for your ass since she first met you. How do I know this? She told me of course. However, you were so dense and oblivious to it all the time that it would crush her, but she stayed determined to make you understand until….Well I guess I don't have to say the rest since you saw the consequences of your actions"

Then with my head dropped down as I realize that what Toni was saying was dead on right I ask "So what am I supposed to do? "

Toni then sported a mischievous smile which then kinda worried me and said "Well you are going through something I like to say 'A shocking yet tempting development'. "

I then immediately ask "What the fuck you mean by that!? How can that be tempting? Shocking yes, but tempting? Hell no"

Toni then looked at me with a stern glare and said "First off, shut the hell up Riffin and secondly, listen. Now I understand what you're going through is kind of a mind fuck right now but remember this because this will help you out in this whole entire situation. Laney is probably still in love with you Corey Riffin"

"You think so?" I asked with a glimmer of hope on my face

"Yeah I do think so" says Toni "A girl doesn't just drop their love for someone like that especially in Laney's case. I think that she just tried to move on because you weren't giving her the time of day. Now Corey do you remember the saying 'Bad habits die hard'? "

I replied with a nod and ask "So you're trying to say I'm her bad habit? "

"Exactly! But in a good way" smiles Toni "Now look before I put any false hope into you there could be a chance that you could be given lemons then all I can say is make lemonade"

I looked at Toni with a confused expression and say "Wait…what the hell did you just said? Give me lemons?! "

"What I mean is that you there could be a chance that she could turn to the dark side A.K.A. Be a Lesbian." says Toni who shivers as she says the last part "Now if that supposedly happens then try to make the most out of the situation and shit who knows, you could end up having not only have the now luscious Laney Penn of the rising rock band named 'Grojband' plus Carrie Beff who isn't too far off from Laney"

I felt impressed by Toni's analysis and said "So that's what you meant by a shocking yet tempting development"

"Yep so in the end the outcome of this matter is be based on what you're going to do Corey Riffin" says Toni who then gets up from my bed "Anyways I should get going it's almost time for you guys usual practice"

As that happens we hear the doorbell ring so Toni and I went down to the front door to answer it. I opened it and saw that it's the Kijura Twins. Kin the brainiac only has gotten smarter. He also has gotten taller as he now stands at 6'1. Like me he let his hair grow out and is looking a packing a little bit of muscle. He wears the same outfit as always. Everyone's loveable oaf better known as Kon has grew significantly through the years. Kon is now a huge jock as he stands at a muscular 6'8. Like his brother Kin, Kon's appearance hasn't really changed except for his height and growth in muscle mass. Unlike me both the twins has a very stable love life with Kin dating Kim from the Newmans for now 2 years and Kon dating my sister Trina for about a year. Yes I said it, Kon Kijura is dating my sister Katrina Riffin. I really don't wanna talk about how they got together.

The two would greet me and Toni with giant smiles on their faces. The four of us then start to walk in the groj and we talk about what's been going on with us. Kin talked about his new inventions while Kon was talking about while Kon was talking about how the football team was begging him to play for them this year.

We then enter the groj where we then sat down on some chairs they wanted to know what me and Toni were up to and I told them we were just in my room having a good conversation. They would then give me and Toni suspicious stares as if they were about to investigate us for a crime. The reason for that is because a few years back there was a rumor that me and Toni were "talking" and it kinda made some noise especially with the band and our friends. We was able to kill the rumors after about two weeks but for some reason some people think that it may be close to happening….including the the twins. Now do Toni and I like each other as friends? yeah and thats it we both have love for someone else. Toni is in love of her boyfriend Brady while unfortunately me I'm in love with Lanes.

But as that was happening we hear the doorbell ring. So as I chance to escape the stares from Kin and Kon I quickly dash to the door to see who it is. I open the door with a smile and says

"Heya!"

But my smile would fade as I see its the main source of my problem: Laney Penn. Alongside Lanes is her accomplice Carrie Beff.

"Hey Core" smiles Lanes and Carrie

I give them both a fake smile and greet them back. I see Lanes is wearing a strapless Grojband shirt with white pants along with black vans. While Carrie no longer wearing her beanie is wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants with blue converses. I then let them in and we walked to the groj. As we walked there I was looking at their black and blue colors of their clothes and said to myself

*Thats exactly how I'm feeling right now*

**A/N: Let the drama commence...next chapter anyways xD. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, peace!**


	3. He Knows

**A/N: Wassup Guys and Gals! I'm back with another one! Hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR the Plot**

**No Ones POV**

We now see all of the Grojband crew together in the groj sitting down and talking. The atmosphere is somewhat awkward with everyone giving Corey and Toni glances.

**Lanes POV**

As we all sit down in the chillin, I feel a bit of uneasiness as I look at Core with Toni. Every time I look his way he would simply look away from me. I start to think to myself

*Why is he doing that? Is it something he's keeping away from me? Or did Toni and him…. I don't know what's going on! All I this doesn't feel right and it's got me worried.*

As the others including myself look at Corey and Toni who starts to get agitated and says

"Here's a helpful tip for you guys, take a picture it'll last longer!" says Toni

"Sorry we just wanted to know what's up" says Carrie "Since you guys have been sitting quiet."

"And usually you're the main person talking Core." I said with a grin

Corey then looked at me and gives me a fake smile as he rubs the back of his head as he says "Yeah….that's true."

With Corey acting like that he only increases my worries. I was then about to ask him how he was but Corey asks Carrie where the others are at and she tells him that they the twins are going to be late because they're helping out their mom and Lenny is talking with the people about the details of our upcoming performance.

Kin then asks Toni and Corey what they was doing before we all got here.

Corey says in a nonchalant tone that they were both in his room chillin and that he was getting some helpful advice.

Kon would then ask what advice was Toni giving Core. But all Toni would smile and say

"That's between me and Corey"

She then winked at Corey who winked back which then raised my concern I was about to speak but Toni then says

"But enough about Corey and me, what about you guys practice?"

Corey then nods his head and tells us that we should begin practice. Of course we all agreed including myself even though I wanted to have a talk with Core.

With that we began practice and like always it was killer. But as I look at Core he didn't look all too thrilled as we were rockin out. Don't get me was rockin out, but it just didn't have the enthusiasm that Core usually puts in it.

**Corey's POV**

We started practice and we're all having a great jam session like always. But I wasn't like my usual self and can you blame me?! I mean I'm surprised that I'm able to still rock out with all the type of shit going on in my head. But what's worse is that I think Lanes, the source of it all has seem to have noticed that as I see her looking at me with a somewhat worried expression. I quickly look the other way so our eyes don't make content and continue with our practice. Time passes and the rest of the gang are now here and we're taking a slight break. The girls except for Toni are outside chatting while the guys, Toni, and I are chillin in the groj. We're talking about pretty much anything and everything. As we were chatting Lenny came to me and asked if we could talk in private. So I said sure and we walked over to the kitchen since I wanted something to drink from the fridge. I went in the fridge and got myself a can of soda and got comfortable by leaning against the fridge door. Lenny who is now standing across from me than says with a serious face

"What the hell is going on?"

I look at Lenny, take a sip of my soda, and reply "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lenny then says "Don't act stupid man! I'm talking about with you and Laney. Ever since I got here I've been feeling this type of tension in the groj and I don't like it"

I keep my cool and tell Lenny "There is nothing going on man"

But Lenny didn't for it and says "Riiiight! Look don't try to lie to me. Since I got here you and Laney haven't talked with each other or even look at each other in the eye. Every time Laney would look your way you would from her. I'm already trying to figure out what's going on between her and Carrie and now I'm seeing this happen. Also, what is going on with you and Toni?"

At that moment I choked on my soda and Lenny gave me a suspicious look and says

"You know something don't you?"

"Nothing man" I replied keeping my cool composure but in my heading I'm screaming *Damn! Damn! Damn! Gotta keep calm! Gotta keep calm!*

I then continue to tell Lenny that he's just over thinking things and thankfully conceded his onslaught suspicion and calm down.

Lenny then sighs and says "Look all I know is that you need to be careful Riffin. Don't do something that you'll regret"

As time passes practice ends without any delays nor errors. The twins, Carrie, and Lenny have already said their goodbyes and have left. Meanwhile, Toni and I are just chillin while Lanes is about to leave. I go and escort her out just to be nice. As I do that I can't help look at Lane's body. I know I shouldn't since of my current situation but Lanes has a great body so it's pretty hard not to. When I get her outside she gives me a nice warm grin and says

"Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Core"

I replied by saying "Yep see ya tomorrow Laney"

Lanes looks kind of baffled as I then head back into the house. I walked back into the groj where I see Toni sitting down doing nothing. I walk over to her and say

"So what's next Toni?"

The punk genius then gives me a devilish grins as she says "Just let time take its course and if my predictions are correct you will be one happy camper"

Toni then gets up and heads to the groj door. I then asked her if she was leaving Toni turned and says to me

"Hell yeah my man is waiting for me at home! And me and him need some alone time"

I looked at Toni with a straight face and say "Wrap it up Toni"

"We're not doing that Corey!" exclaims a blushing Toni

I then asked Toni "Oh Brady isn't ready yet?"

I would then see Toni blush even harder which gave me a big smile

"Oh so the big bad Toni isn't ready huh?" I said

Toni then got mad with me and told me to "Shut the hell up!"

Afterwards she rushed out the groj and stormed on home. I then locked up everything and went to take a shower. As the pouring water from the shower head I thought to myself how I should my situation. Loss in thought time passes and I'm now in bed about to go to sleep

**No One's POV **

We are now at the Penn's residence where we see Laney getting out of the shower and has on her sleeping attire which are long black grojband shirt with black panties.

**Laney's POV**

As I get out of the bathroom I feel as if I'm about to go insane. All that I have on my mind is Core and it's only getting worse with how he's been acting and with me. Especially when he called by my first name. t almost felt like he cut his bond with me or something. It hurt me so bad that when Carrie came over to talk I couldn't even talk with her that she went home.

Not too long after walking and beating myself up about Core I reach my room where I then dropped myself into my comfortable bed and ponder more about the subject.

A few minutes passed and I heard some knocks on my door and I hear my mom's voice and she says

"Hey there my lil rocker chick"

I then simply gave her a warm grin and say "Nun much just thinking"

My mom then walked over to my bed and sat next to me with a mischievous smile and says

"Is it about your love for Corey?"

I suddenly blushed and told her "How did you know?"

"Honey me and your father both knew you had the hots for Corey for years now" says my mom "you're not good with hiding your love. But unfortunately he was too stupid to realize it at the time"

"Yeah you're right about that" I said giggling

"But besides that how did it go with you two yesterday?" asks my mom

I look at her with a face of utter confusion and asked her "What do you mean? What happened? I wasn't with Core yesterday"

My mom then replied that Corey came to see me yesterday right before she left to see her friend and that he was coming to see me. I looked at my mom and told that I never seen him. That's when it me. Everything finally came together now. The reason Toni and was together in his room alone, y he didn't look my way at the groj, the reason he wasn't as enthusiastic as always, and why he called me by my first name. It was because he saw me in the act.

I really felt like shit as I come to that conclusion that I feel like talking. But my mom was stiln my room so to get her I told her that something might of came up and he had to leave immediately.

Luckily my mom believed me and she left the room and closed my door. I then drop my head and say to myself in a tone of grief and sadness these two words

"Fuck Me"

**A/N: Uh Oh! Looks like th are about to get interesting! Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	4. Party!

**A/N: Wassup everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh and also to King Naruto about adding your OC Ethan to the story, I might but he'll be very minor. Also if you can make a fanfiction account so I can PM you about it.**

**No Ones POV **

We are now presently at the Riffin residence where we see Corey along with Trina in the kitchen near the stove cooking breakfast. Trina like everyone else has grown up and has grew pretty decent. Trina, who is now 20 years old seems to have kept her long hair style. As we were cooking I was thinking what today will bring me. I started to think about the what ifs and I then started to feel tears form in mle along with her usual wardrobe but she has got rid of the braces. She has gotten a little bit taller gaining three inches in height along with growing in other areas as well, if you know what I mean.

**Corey's POV**

So as you guys can see I'm happily cooking breakfast with my big sis. Crazy right?! Well not really we've have gotten closer through the years. Also she's dating Kon so we was gonna have to learn to at least tolerate each other sooner or later. Anyways, as Trina and I are cooking breakfast she asks me hows the band been doing.

I simply answer back by saying "Everythings going good"

Trina then gives me a somewhat suspicious look and says "What about you and Laney?"

I kinda pause at Trina's question but I quickly regain myself and say with a smile "We're doing ok. Why'd you ask?"

Trina then showed her usual mischievous smile and says "Because I know you two both have deep feelings for each other"

I then reply by saying "Hmm and I wonder how you came with that conclusion?"

Trina then shook her head and says "Corey please don't think I'm a dumbass. My boyfriends a dumbass, but not me"

"Why, what a nice way to insult Kon" I said with a sarcastic tone

"I love Kon, Corey" replies Trina "Even though he can be a dumbass, he's my dumbass, and thats the way it is. Now it doesn't change the fact he's a dumbass but hey, you gotta be a dumbass to be able to love me right?"

"True" I said jokingly at my older sis "But that would make me a dumbass too then"

My older sister then patted my head as she smiles and says "I guess so little bro"

After that we finished making our breakfast and we sat down to eat. As we were enjoying our grub I asked Trina "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you this earlier but wheres pop?"

"Well he had a business trip to go to so he left earlier this morning" replied Trina

"You know when hes gonna come back?" I asked

"Probably next week" replies Trina who then gives me another suspicious look

"I just wanna know is all" I said back to Trina

"Look Corey if you wanna throw a party then you better make sure I'm in on it" says Trina warning me

I looks at Trina surprised and say "Well I wasn't really thinking about throwing one really but what the hell, lets throw one. We'll start the preparations after practice kay?"

Trina then smile and said "Sure thing"

After we finished eating , Trina started to call some people she knows and letting them know about the party about to be thrown.

While she did that, I then called Toni to come over to the groj. While she did cuss me out a few times about it, She still said ok and was on her way. Afterwards, I then notified most of the band to tell them what was going down. The remaining people I have to call was Carrie and Laney. After some minutes of pulling myself together I call Laney.

**Lanes POV**

I was sleeping peacefully even though I had a lot of stuff on my mind that involved Corey Riffin. I would be woken up by my cell. I stretched my arms and legs out and reached for my phone. When I saw Core's name come up I quickly picked it up and said "Hey Core"

Corey would reply by saying "Hey there sleepy head"

I would then say "Wassup?"  
>"Nothing much" Corey replied "I was just calling to let you know that Trina and I decided to throw a party later on tonight, so we're gonna be pushing band practice up to pretty much….right now"<br>"Really?" I said making sure I was hearing Core correctly

"Yeah I know that its sudden-"

"Its ok Core" I said trying not to make Core feel bad "I'll be there in a few"

"Ok then bye" says Corey who then hangs up

After putting down my phone I then sighed and shook my head. Thats when I told myself that I have to talk with Corey before practice starts. So with that I put on some clothes which are a strapless purple shirt with a pink heart in the middle, with blue jeans, and some black converses. I see my parents and tell them that I'm headed to Core's place for practice and take off.

**Corey's POV**

I'm sitting down in the living room as me and Toni have an important discussion.

"So what are you gonna do about your situation?" asks Toni

I look at Toni and simply say what first comes to mind which is "Make the best of it I guess"

Toni then grinned as she then says "I knew you was going to say something like that"

"Then why'd you asked?" I replied

Toni then smiled as she says "Hey even geniuses such as myself are wrong at times"

"Yeah you're right about that" I said smiling

Even though I was smiling I was actually really nervous and afraid for what ty eyes.

Toni saw this and pats me on the back and rubs my hair as smiles and tells me that everything is gonna be ok. I smiled and nodded as I thanked Toni for the encouragement and a few minutes later the whole gang came to the groj.

Like last time there were suspicious glares towards Toni and me, except that Lanes is sitting next to me now. Which is really really uncomfortable right now. But as the leader of the band I man up and give the band a summary of how practice is gonna run and with that we started to practice.

**Lanes POV**

After Core told us how practice is gonna go down I tried to get his attention so we can talk about what has happened lately. But, since we can't waste a minute of practice I couldn't even get a single word out. With that 3 hours pass in a flash we had to start fixing everything up for Corey and Trina's party. We all were assigned roles. Kin and Kim are in charge of all of the music equipment, Kon and Konnie are in charge of the moving the heavy equipment, while Carrie, Trina, and I are apart of decorating the house. Core is responsible for the food and drinks for the party, and finally Toni's job is to put the word out. After assigning us our roles, Core then got Trina's keys so he could drive to the store. I then tried to get close to him but before I could do anything, the damn doorbell made Core dash to it like a bat outta hell. I was about to follow him but then Carrie and Trina were calling me to start helping them. I sighed and said to myself that I'll talk to him after I'm done helping the girls set up.

**No One's POV**

Corey arrives at the door and opens it to and when he does he sees A beautiful couple. The female who has a slim and somewhat curvy figure has long dark-teal blue hair that is in a ponytail along with black cat-eyed spectacles. She wears a orange long sleeved sweater with military green shorts. She has long, white above the knee- socks and chilly evergreen-green male next to her has long brown hair, with smooth white skin, and blue eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt with blue jeans. He wears black and blue shoes. He has a strong and muscular figure.

**Corey's POV**

When I open the door I see in front of me two of my closest older friends. Who are they you ask? Well no other than Mina Beff and Nick Mallory. They both smiled at as they greeted me at the door.

I then replied by saying "Hey guys come in"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
